


Transference

by DisorientedOwl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl
Summary: Starscream craves leadership, direction. Soundwave craves Starscream.





	Transference

     Soundwave wondered if Starscream felt bashful to see his reflection on his visor. He could turn up his brightness, but unless Starscream ordered it, he’d remain silent as not to break the illusion.

 

     It was almost two years after Megatron left to seek out answers in the stars. Dark Energon was the seeker’s prize, but Soundwave had a prize of his own fall right into his servos. That prize arrived on a rather fateful night on Earth. It was far past the evening curfew and the communal showers were lit up, irking Soundwave to no end by casting light onto the hallway. No matter how sensitive the cameras could be, the light would always mask what was beyond it. It left Soundwave no choice but to leave the comfort of his screen and stalk through the halls for employee secrets.

 

     He detected the noise of the washracks long before anything and realized precisely why the door was open. Whoever was inside wanted to know when others drew near, so Soundwave muted his footsteps with a short-range frequency. He didn’t want to intrude yet on whatever nefarious thing the vehicons were doing in a washrack this late in the evening.

  
     Soundwave leaned against the doorframe as a tendril slithered from the release in his chestplate. But he didn’t have to convert the tip to hear the hitched cry that reverberated past the sound of rushing wash fluid. Someone was having a good time, that was certain. Soundwave felt conflicted; the vehicons didn’t have much time for rendezvous. If two were managing to find some pleasure in themselves, Soundwave shouldn’t, and wouldn’t deny them. But, in his position as third in command, he truly should attempt to chastise them for their after-hours noise and perhaps recommend a solace where they couldn’t be observed by optics. Well, perhaps all but his.

 

     A particularly shrill cry made him pause and continue the transformation of his tendril. It couldn’t possibly be him, not the conniving and collected lord-by-default of the Decepticon forces. The superior strategist exposing himself for anyone to catch him.

 

     Perhaps that’s what he wanted. For some wayward vehicon to stumble across him and fall into his clutches.

 

     Soundwave retracted the tendril, catching a wing to confirm his already firm suspicion.

 

     There was no reason for that particular soundbite. No, Soundwave just wanted to scare the second in command. He wanted to watch him to scramble, to reason his way out of such a situation. Never mind that Soundwave knew that Megatron would more likely strut into the washroom and have his way with the seeker than remand him. Soundwave stepped stealthily into the light and projected as loud as he could.

 

     “ _Starscream.”_

 

     It was Megatron’s voice. Megatron, whom no one heard for two whole years. Apparently, Starscream had long simpered after such a voice because it was not a cry of alarm or a shudder of being caught. No, Starscream’s faceplate remained _hopeful_ at the sound of his leader’s call. His face only fell when he saw Soundwave.

 

     Only then did he make a scrabbling attempt to cover himself, but he knew it was too late. “What—” Starscream adjusted his vocalizer and tried again, “What are you doing in here?” He stood up straight as if to regain some purchase of dignity. “I didn’t take you for a voyeur, Soundwave.”

 

     He clipped together the response rather quickly, “Soundwave, not voyeur.”

 

     Starscream narrowed his optics at his own words thrown back in communication, “I have no interest in pleasuring _myself_.”

 

     He turned away, something Soundwave knew to mean ‘leave’. The squeak of the pipes closing was all that could be heard from them.

 

     This was too good an opportunity to miss. He could ask forgiveness later.

 

     Soundwave would love to relive the steamy moment where his tendrils coaxed more than enough fluids from that spike and left him huffing and heated and embarrassed against the wall. But it seemed he wouldn’t have to want for a second encounter.

 

     It was Soundwave’s own devotion to Megatron that made him record every timber of his vocalizations. Every soft or sorrowful sound that passed was something only Soundwave bore witness to and he metered them out like energon to a powerless frame.

 

     “Lord Megatron,” Starscream huffed out.

 

     Soundwave hadn’t been paying enough attention to the needy seeker who had noticed his bit of daydreaming. _“Apologies, Starscream,”_ the tone of Megatron’s voice had that playfulness that the seeker enjoyed hearing. _“Continue.”_

 

     The soundbite was from a meeting that Megatron hadn’t been too intent on listening to. But the context was long forgotten as Starscream remained at the foot of the bed, optics hazy as his mouth worked silently.

 

_“More?”_

  

     Starscream nodded at the sound of his master and Soundwave reached past the edge of the bed to pluck an energon gelatin from its place. Slender purple digits pressed it to silver lips and Starscream couldn’t help his glossa from dipping out to awkwardly pull the delectable sweet into his mouth. It was a pretty sight, one that Soundwave recorded despite his promises not to.   

 

     Starscream didn’t seem to mind that it wasn’t Megatron who delicately slipped the jelly into his mouth but while they staying in this room, he could stay in this fantasy.

 

     As he did every time they had these little adventures, Soundwave imagined how Megatron would react to seeing the seeker dip his glossa around the jelly as if it was his master’s spike. Pressing it to the roof of his mouth with his glossa as Soundwave carefully watched. How would Megatron react knowing that it was not his servo Starscream lapped sweet residue from?

 

_“How is it, Starscream?”_

     “Haah… sweet, master,” the seeker’s wings lifted and flicked to each side, “Please may I have another?”

     If Soundwave could, he’d make a smirk much like the one he saw on Megatron’s faceplate. Instead he allowed his tendrils to snake out.

 

     It always took Starscream time after his tentacles came out to slip back into the illusion. His pedes involuntarily clamped together and he reared back at the sight. But Soundwave needed them to mimic Megatron’s strength. Starscream flicked his wings down at the sight of what most knew as the deadliest aspect of the intelligence officer.

 

     Soundwave leaned forward, playing another amalgam of Megatron’s voice low next to Starscream’s helm.

 

_“Don’t. Stop.”_

 

     Starscream leaned back and shivered, his audials not matching up to his visuals as a tendril snaked between his pedes, urging them to part. Starscream needed more persuasion to involve himself fully into the fantasy they drew together every moment they could. But now, the picture of him hesitantly spreading his pedes was one the intelligence office would repeat endlessly.

 

_“Should I force it?”_

 

     A clip played from a time before Starscream knew him.

 

     “No, please,” Starscream flinched as Soundwave lurched forward, “I’ll – it’ll just take a moment, just keep talking.”

 

     Soundwave set one of Megatron’s poetry mumblings from when they roomed together into his queue: a violent attempt at placing together the right words to describe a sensual parable of overthrowing the power of the Senate. Starscream closed his optics and allowed his pedes to fall apart.

     Soundwave pulled Starscream onto him, cradling him gently. He made a soft noise as Soundwave nuzzled his crest. He placed his slender digits around the back of the jet’s tender neckcables. He felt Starscream swallow and saw his eyebrows furrow, a good sign in these situations.

 

     “Rub it,” the seeker demanded softly and Soundwave began pulling and pushing a tendril against Starscream’s closed panel.

 

_“I’m satisfied with you – Starscream.”_

 

     The jet crashed into the tendril biting his bottom lip. He made a beautiful sight, doing his best to rile himself up humping a tendril with half-lidded optics.

 

 _“Who are you thinking of?”_  Soundwave risked the question.

 

     “You, my lord,” the confession went a little higher on the tail end of the word, “I only think of you.”

 

_“Good.”_

 

     Starscream renewed his humping against the tendril with vigor.

 

     Soundwave wanted to dip his digits deep within the jet’s valve, hidden now behind its paneling- press into the mesh. He wanted to record the thrusting in and out to show Megatron the look of pure elation as the intelligence officer pushed digits into the second in command.

 

     But what would inevitably unfold was good enough to record every time they ended up together. Soundwave wouldn’t risk breaking the seeker’s concentration with his spindly digits. Megatron’s sharp heavy metal claws would tear into the mesh, thus fingering was denied this fantasy. Instead, Starscream rutted enthusiastically against his tendril, making it ache with friction and pressure. Soundwave brushed against the seekers wingspan gently. After no call for a stop, he continued, promptly brushing aside any dirt or dust there before dancing in figure eights with his digittips.

 

_“Starscream.”_

 

     Megatron’s voice interrupted his own recorded murmuring with a cry for attention.

 

     “Yes, master?”

 

     He had to dampen the volume on the soundbite to make it sexual, _“Open.”_

 

     Starscream smiled and arched a little before flipping open a latch on the side of his panel. His paneling shifted, slipping open to reveal his perfectly tuned spike and drooling valve. In a rare form of intimacy, Starscream opened his optics and tilted Soundwave’s helm up and to the side to begin kissing there.

     His glossa dipped out as he began to kiss at where his neck cabling met his visor.

 

     Soundwave felt his own pleasure finally rise as Starscream’s glossa traced wet lines into his neckcabling. He scraped his denta making the intelligence officer’s tendril strain against him, trying not to dent the delicate parts of the seeker.

 

     He reigned in his desire much like he hoped Starscream’s fantasy was of Megatron. He kept a firm grip, tightening against his neck as a firm reminder of pleasure hidden. Starscream kissed, bit and licked what he could in the absence of a mouth full of sharpened denta to kiss back.

 

     The first time Starscream gave attention to his neckcabling, Soundwave lunged at him. It was one of the first times Soundwave lost himself in the moment. He could use that footage for years to bring himself pleasure. But he’d learned to control himself to get much less incriminating footage.

 

     Now, Starscream slid his swelling valve lips over the tendril, transfixed by the fantasy created exclusively for him. Of course, the next steps were the more delicate part of their play. Soundwave, being a host, did not have as traditional a spike as his master did. It would give Starscream pleasure enough but it was in no way a close match to Megatron’s girth.

 

 _"Ride me, Starscream.”_ It was a bit of a stretch having to intonate ‘arrive’ into a sexier word. But he didn’t care, as long as it was Lord Megatron commanding it.

 

     Soundwave lounged back into his berth to open his own panel. His tendrils would have to keep a firm grip on the seeker’s spike as well as his neck and waist, a strategic slide that would have to take place once Starscream was firmly seated on his pronged member.

 

     The two latent cords around Soundwave’s host spike were to properly download code from his partner and fully stimulated the delicate cluster of sensory wires that were hidden beneath the metal. It made his partners more willing to data dump and add more flight algorithms to his own massive clutch. The seeker had yet to ejaculate flight data along with the white-blue cum that found its way into every seam between Soundwave’s pedes.

 

     But there would be plenty more times to exchange such data; Soundwave was sure of it.

 

     A tendril transformed and gently lifted up Starscream’s spike so Soundwave could magnetically connect to the proper places on either side of the top of the seeker’s valve. He groaned loudly at the sensation and reached his delicate digits down to massage his node clumsily. A bit of fluid pooled and dripped from the bottom of his valve. Soundwave watched as he tightened his hold on Starscream’s spike.

 

     Just once, Soundwave wanted that spike inside of him. He wanted all that cum to rush into his valve for him to seal and feel deep inside him. Then to film it oozing out to show to Megatron. But that was far too indulgent and as of yet, Starscream never touched his valve. He barely touched his spike. As insidious as it would be to have footage of the seeker’s normally abrasive mouth filled and gagging on the intelligence officer’s spike, it remained only a tool to be used by his valve.

 

     “Master.”

 

     Soundwave recovered quickly and spit out a hastily gathered clip. _“Mmm, Starscream I want you._ ”

 

     He narrowed his optics but accepted it. He was far to pent up to complain.

 

_“Slowly now, come down.”_

 

     Soundwave watched as Starscream bit his lip, concentrating on wriggling his eager valve onto the purple spike. It took a few tries but his optics frizzled with static and rolled up as he sank fully onto it.

     The previously bashful seeker now began to babble even as Soundwave was perfectly still.

 

     “Lord Megatron,” he gasped, “You’re so deep inside me. Primus, I just want to frag your spike until my mesh needs to be replaced.”

 

_“Silence.”_

 

     His valve tightened against the spike he was riding.

 

_“Move. Come. We have no time for your blathering.”_

 

     He finally rose and began grinding down on Soundwave’s spike. It wasn’t nearly fast enough but it was a start. Soundwave tightened his grip on the seeker’s spike, making a drop of clear-blue well at the tip.

 

     Soundwave had plenty of battle noises cued for Starscream’s inevitable want for them. For now, he seemed happy to gyrate against the intelligence officer, not quite thrusting but not quite remaining still either.

 

 _“Starscream.”_ Soundwave did his best to make it sound akin to a murmur as he clasped tighter on the seeker’s spike and settled his tendril head next to the seeker’s tip. _“I’m going to move.”_

 

     Starscream nodded, giving consent for Soundwave to straighten up and begin thrusting his hips up. He leaned back, giving Soundwave’s recording a wonderful view as he looked over his own pleasure. He was sure that his own tendrils were being transformed into Megatron’s large servo in-mind. The seeker imagining it was his master’s spike that made his valve soaked with transfluids.

 

     “Frag me, master, please tell me how much you need this.”

 

     Soundwave had nothing on file for fragging. At least, not from Megatron. But he didn’t have to do much talking this once. The seeker moaned out their lord’s name, pressing hard enough against Soundwave to push him flat and pin him on the berth. Perhaps this was only the first time Starscream wasn’t nervous as Soundwave did his best to not misstep. It was titillating to feel the seeker pushing him down hard.

_Dominating him_.

 

     That was perfectly fine for Soundwave. He loved watching the seeker impale himself repeatedly with his spike.

 

     Starscream rode him as commanded. He effectively pinned him down and clutched Soundwave’s spike with the mesh walls of his valve. Soundwave imagined it was someone’s spike in _him_ rather than his member in the slender seeker, Megatron behind him filling him the way the second in command desired.

 

_“Starscream.”_

 

     Starscream answered the call by bouncing harder on Soundwave’s spike. “Primus, Megatron you fill me up so much I just want to frag you. Please cum inside me.”

 

_“Anything for you, Starscream.”_

 

     Soundwave was slowly losing focus so he kept Megatron’s reel of grunts to continue playing. Background music to his footage of his spike slipping in and out of Starscream’s taut valve lit dimly with their mixture of fluids dripping to its hilt. Starscream’s look of pure joy as his fantasy, at least physically, came true was enough to drive him to climax, unsurprisingly. The way he called Megatron’s name over and over again as he pressed firmly on the intelligence officer’s frame tempted Soundwave to follow him over the edge.

 

_“I’m coming.”_

 

     Starscream threw back his helm and let out a guttural, satisfied cry, “Cum inside me Megatron, use me.”

 

     Soundwave’s visor hit static as he climaxed, jettisoning fluids into Starscream’s wanting valve. The seeker’s support collapsed, leaving him with trembling wings and a shivering frame from the satisfying overload.

 

     He didn’t get much footage this time, Soundwave mused as he delicately slid his tendril from between their tangled forms. But something told him he’d have plenty of opportunities to gather footage for Megatron and for his own personal pleasure. 


End file.
